Danger Close
} |name = Danger Close |image = Nyssa-Vex on Wegthor.jpg |caption = Nyssa-Vex on Wegthor |season = 2 |number = 4 |airdate = July 3, 2019 |writer = Luke Kalteux |director = Julius Ramsay |before = "Will To Power" |after = "A Better Yesterday" }} "Danger Close" is the fourth episode of Krypton's second season. It aired on July 3, 2019. Synopsis Seg and Adam return to a very different Kandor, while Val and his Rebels prepare a major offensive. Plot Seg-El has a dream remembering the first time he met Lyta-Zod in the Rankless District with Kem. He wakes up as Brainiac comments on the memory, and convinces Adam Strange that it is time to move in on Kandor. On Wegthor, Kem, a Sagitari recruit, is captured by the Rebels while Adam and Seg arrive in Kandor City. Seg sends Adam ahead to reach Val-El, while he pursues a plan to recruit Lyta to his side, that with her standing by the Resistance, more people will rebel. Kem, being interrogated as a prisoner of war by Araame, insists that he survived the ambush on his regiment via "stupid luck". At the same time, Lyta is preparing to depart for Wegthor to crush the Resistance, when Seg arrives and reunites with her. On Wegthor, the Resistance is celebrating a victory, and plan a new strike against General Zod using oxygenators stolen in the raid enabled by Nyssa-Vex. Meanwhile, Seg and Lyta retire to bed, and Seg tries to convince Lyta to turn on General Zod until she has Seg leave and follow her. At this point Adam arrives using his Zeta Beam, informing Val that Seg escaped the Phantom Zone, but also that the future itself is apparently "gone", as if he had hit a wall and that there "was nowhere that I could go forward", as if "time had stopped". Val comforts Adam by saying it likely isn't his fault, and that they will fix it, but first they must take down General Zod. Back in Kandor, Lyta introduces Seg to his son Cor-Vex. Lyta assures him that they can spend time with their son, to which Seg is confused, until General Zod himself enters. At Seg's questioning, Lyta assures Seg that he will understand, before leaving him alone with the general. At this time, Dev-Em relates to Jayna-Zod how he came to desert the Sagitari with Kem's help, after disobeying Lyta's order to kill civilians. The conversation with Zod and Seg resumes, the latter trying to convince the former not to go "too far" like his visions in the Phantom Zone, but Zod instead implores Seg to help him crush the Resistance, before sending him to the medical bay to be taken care of. Walking through the tunnels, Adam Strange stumbles upon Kem and awkwardly explains how he is still alive after the events of "Savage Night", apologizing that he couldn't save Ona, although Kem assures Adam that he has "made peace with it". Kem tries to explain about Seg's "death", but Adam cuts him off, informing him that Seg is in fact alive and trying to overthrow General Zod, and so Kem enthusiastically offers to help out. At the medical bay, Seg is being tended to until he sees Raika working at another station. He tries to talk to her, but she begins to have a panic attack and is sedated. Several attendees take her to the "Somatic Division" to "calm her mind", but Seg insists on coming along with them using his authority as General Zod's father. At this time Jax-Ur gives a genetic bomb to Araame to kill all Sagitari on Wegthor, and Nyssa-Vex convinces Val-El to deactivate it, while Seg arrives at the Somatic Division. He asks the attendant on hand about their methods, how they can access the memories of any "reconditioned" person on file, before knocking the attendant out cold. He searches through Raika's memories, finding a scene where Lyta-Zod oversaw Raika's reconditioning, and searches for more regarding Lyta. Again in Wegthor, Araame, Adam, and Kem prepare to leave with the special task force on their mission to recover the Space Elevator. Seg however, has discovered that General Zod had Lyta herself reconditioned, just before General Zod himself arrives and begins to recondition Seg as well. The task force on Wegthor is in similar straits as it moves forward, Kem's DNA ending up tripping the alarm rather than clearing it, but he quickly uses a data scrambler to deactivate the alarm and allow them passage through the barrier. As Seg's reconditioning completes, the voice of Brainiac enters his mind, and he shrugs off the effects and incapacitates the guards. Checking the panel, Seg discovers that he and Brainiac are still together mentally. As Seg departs, the task force continues on to the Space Elevator base station, killing Sagitari guards as they go. They attempt to bypass another door, only for the sequence to fail, and although the main assault begins, Jax-Ur discovers from her command position that the Resistance soldiers have depleted oxygen levels despite taking new oxygenators from General Zod's forces. Her soldiers begin to die, and Jax realizes that General Zod tainted them on purpose before allowing them to be taken. With everything falling apart, Jax orders Araame to detonate the "Codex Weapon", only for it to fail. In disbelief, Jax rushes to find her Codex and discovers it gone, and Val tells her that he gave it to Nyssa-Vex, who was at that moment leaving the base and headed back to return it to General Zod. With the task force, Adam and Kem insist they press on, before they are surrounded on all sides by Sagitari, and Lyta tells them that this is "the end of the war". Cast Starring * Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El * Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod * Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange * Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod * Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod * Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em * Rasmus Hardiker as Kem * Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex * Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur * Blake Ritson as Brainiac * Ian McElhinney as Val-El Guest starring * Kae Alexander as Araame Co-starring * Aron Hegarty as Rebel Guard * Celine Abrahams as Stak * Ed White as Sagitari Sergeant * Olga Wehrly as Med-Tech * Sonita Henry as Raika * Paul Kennedy as Tovis-Fen Gallery Adam Strange & Seg-El in the Outlands.jpg|Adam Strange with Seg-El in the Outlands, en route to Kandor Kem captured.jpg|Kem captured by the Resistance Seg-El reunites with Lyta-Zod.jpg|Seg-El kissing Lyta-Zod after being apart Val-El & Jax-Ur giving a speech to the Resistance.jpg|Val-El and Jax-Ur giving a congratulatory speech Adam Strange arrives on Wegthor.jpg|Adam Strange arriving on Wegthor via his Zeta Beam Adam Strange talks to Val-El.jpg|Adam Strange talking with Val-El about Seg-El and the timeline Seg-El holding his son Cor-Vex.jpg|Lyta-Zod giving Seg-El his son to hold General Zod arrives.jpg|General Zod arrives to find Seg-El returned from the Phantom Zone Dru-Zod shares his vision of the future.jpg|General Zod tries to convince Seg-El to work with him Adam Strange & Kem.jpg|Adam Strange reuniting with Kem on Wegthor Seg-El discovers Raika.jpg|Seg-El discovers Raika in Kandor Nyssa-Vex poisons Val-El against Jax-Ur.jpg|Nyssa-Vex convinces Val-El to disable Jax-Ur's "Codex Weapon" Jax-Ur & Araame.jpg|Jax-Ur gives her "Codex Weapon" to Araame Seg-El in the Somatic Division.jpg|Seg-El discovers that General Zod had Lyta-Zod brainwashed General Zod has Seg-El reconditioned.jpg|General Zod trying to brainwash Seg-El Kem deactivating the alarm.jpg|Kem deactivating the alarm and disabling the barrier Seg-El realizes Brainiac is still within him.jpg|Seg-El realizing that Brainiac is still within his mind Ground support suffocated.jpg|Ground support dead, suffocated by tainted oxygenators Araame activates the weapon.jpg|Araame activates the "Codex Weapon" detonator, which fails Nyssa-Vex leaves with the Codex.jpg|Nyssa-Vex leaving with Jax-Ur's Codex, given to her by Val-El Adam Strange & Kem surrounded.jpg|Adam Strange and Kem surrounded by Lyta-Zod's Sagitari Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes